


Hit Me With Some Truths

by drisles



Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drisles/pseuds/drisles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. First encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me With Some Truths

Jane had only been at the party an hour when she decides to step outside and take a break from the loud music and stale air. This place is so not her scene. She pulls out her phone to call Frost and let him know he's on his own for the rest of the night when a soft voice, clearly on the verge of tears, makes her misdial. Instead of trying again, she shoves the device back in her pocket and focuses her attention toward the unknown voice.

She watches the woman with golden-blonde hair take a seat on the front porch steps and put a hand up to her ear in an attempt to drown out the noise. Jane suddenly feels a bit rude for eavesdropping, but she can't help herself. Resting her back against the porch railing, she listens to the conversation and finishes her beer.

"But﹣" a pause.

"Yes, I know you don't like it when I start a sentence with b﹣," she stops herself. "I was looking forward to your visit. I had the whole weekend planned," she admits quietly. "There's a new exhibit in town that's received wonderful reviews and I thought I might get to show you both aroun﹣"

From what Jane can gather, the girl is once again cut off by the person on the other end of the line.

"Yes, I know you've been to Boston before, but I﹣"

Jane sighs. She's not sure why the one-sided conversation is frustrating her so much. Maybe because she's impressed by this woman's ability to keep cool. If it had been Jane on the phone, she'd be using some very colorful language by now.

"I'm not getting upset," the woman says softly, but even Jane can tell it's a lie. "You're right. I apologize." Another pause. "Well, I suppose I'll talk to you… soon. Have a nice time in Paris. I lo﹣," she starts to say, but by the way she pulls her phone away from her ear, Jane can see the call has already ended.

Jane is about to offer some sort of commentary when a guy, who clearly has had too much to drink, stumbles out the front door, hurling the liquid contents of his stomach onto the 'welcome' mat. When she returns her attention to the porch steps, the woman had already moved a few feet away from the house, pacing frantically. Jane isn't sure whether it's her protective nature or intense curiosity that makes her toss her empty beer bottle and head over to the woman.

Tentatively, she reaches out and places her hand on the woman's shoulder. "Shit, sorry!" she quickly apologizes when the woman jumps and turns around. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just…" she loses her train of thought as she notices red blotches on the woman's neck. "What the… are you alright?"

The woman nods unconvincingly and brings a hand up to her neck, itching nervously. She is struggling to breathe, but manages to say, "Hives. I break out in hives when I lie."

Before Jane can respond with a sarcastic comment, she reaches out to catch the woman by the elbow.

"Hey, whoa. Don't pass out on me here. Come on," Jane says and adjusts her hold on the woman. "Breathe. That's it, deep breaths."

She watches the woman continue to struggle.

"Ok, so you get hives when you lie, so um… come on, hit me with some truths."

"I don't think it works like that," the woman replies, looking up at Jane.

Jane glances at the reddening hives. "I don't think things can get much worse, so come on, be honest."

The woman pauses. "Ok…" she makes eye contact with Jane. "Your hair is beautiful and… your bone structure is exquisite," she says and reaches out to touch Jane's cheek, stopping when Jane flinches.

"Wow, look at you, Miss Compliments," Jane replies in a failed attempt at playing cool, but she can already feel the warmth on her cheeks. "I was thinking more along the lines of ﹣the sky is blue, my name is Jane﹣ type truths."

The blonde looks at her with an expression of utter confusion. "But that would be lying," she says seriously. "My name's not Jane."

"It isn't?" Jane asks, trying not to laugh.

"No. My name is Maura."

Jane can't help but smirk.

"Nice to meet you, Maura. I'm Jane," she replies, offering her hand.

Mid-shake, Maura realizes what happened.

"Hey," she says with a tilt of her head.

"Hey back."

"You tricked me."

"Into what? Introducing yourself?"

Maura opens her mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. They both start to laugh.

"I'm sorry," Maura says after a moment. "I tend to be very… literal."

"Don't worry about it." Jane moves her hands from Maura's elbows up to her shoulders. "But seriously, are you alright?"

Maura reaches up to touch her neck and take a deep breath. "Yes, I think I'm fine now. Thank you."

Jane looks at her for a moment, unsure if she should ask the question she really wants the answer to.

There's another awkward silence as Jane brings her hand to the back of her neck, massaging it nervously. "So...I wasn't trying to eavesdrop or anything, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation on the phone."

"Oh," is all Maura says before looking down at her shoes.

"Yeah. I don't mean to pry or anything, but I just want to make sure you're alright… emotionally or whatever﹣oh god, that not… that sounds so﹣"

"I'm fine," Maura interrupts. "Thank you for your concern, but… I'm fine." She scratches her throat and Jane raises an eyebrow.

Noticing the lie, Jane decides to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Ok," she says simply, causing Maura to suddenly look up. It makes Jane feel a little guilty. Clearly this girl just needs someone to listen to her. Who wants to listen to her. Who won't take a lie as an answer. She quickly adds, "but if you're not, you can talk to me. If you want." She shrugs and Maura smiles.

Another retching from the boy on the porch pulls their attention back towards the house﹣both suddenly remembering where they are. With Maura looking away, Jane takes the opportunity to study her; noting her perfectly fitting (yet way too overdressed) attire; the gentle wave of her hair; the slope of her nose. Jane thinks she's really beautiful. So beautiful in fact, she doesn't realize Maura has turned back to face her, looking like she's waiting for a reply.

"I'm sorry, I kinda zoned out for a sec. What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to go back inside."

"Oh. Right," Jane pauses, looking from Maura, to the house and back. "Honestly? Not really."

Maura sighs in relief. "Me neither. This isn't really my, um… scene."

"No?" Jane asks sarcastically.

Maura, in a surprising gesture, swats playfully at Jane's arm. "Don't be mean." She pauses. "What gave me away?"

Jane lets her eyes travel over Maura's body, once again noting the perfectly fitting leather skirt and wine colored sleeveless blouse, before meeting her gaze. "The outfit."

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Maura asks, visibly distraught.

"Nothing's wrong with it﹣christ, you look great. It's just…" she gestures to her own dark jeans and a simple v-neck. "Just a little fancy for a houseparty."

Maura analyzes Jane's appearance before looking down her own. "I suppose you're right."

"It's not a bad thing," Jane adds. "Just doesn't seem like something you'd want cheap beer spilled on. Maybe next time, try to keep it casual."

"This is casual," Maura replies, completely serious.

"Yeah, for you!" Jane says, making them both laugh.

It's quiet for a moment as the two continue to examine each other. There's a spark of… something between them. Jane doesn't want to go as far as to say it's a mutual attraction, but the way Maura's eyes are traveling down her body suggest that she's right.

"Wanna get out here? she asks, the words spilling from her mouth without thinking.

"Yes," Maura replies in an equally bold move.

"Yeah?" Jane asks again, just to be sure.

Maura nods, but quickly makes a face, like she's just remembered something. "I should probably check on my friend first." She gestures back to the house.

"Oh, right. Of course. I should do the same." Jane leads them up the porch steps. As they reach the door, she pushes it open for Maura and, out of habit, gently places her hand on the small of Maura's back. Maura shivers.

Stepping inside, the party appears to have gotten louder; a little more out of control than before and Jane feels Maura's body tense beneath her touch. Standing in the threshold, music blaring, Jane leans in to whisper (shout, really) in Maura's ear, "we'll look for them together, yeah?"

The thankful smile she's rewarded with let's her know she said the right thing.

"Come on," she says as they make their way through the house, bumping shoulders with each other and everyone they pass along the way.

"What does your friend look like?" Jane asks, looking around for Frost.

"I'd say she's about 5'5," black hair, dark rimmed glasses﹣"

"﹣And making out with my best friend?" Jane interrupts as they enter the kitchen, catching the duo in a passionate makeout session against the refrigerator.

"Susie!" Maura gasps, mouth dropping as her friend quickly pulls her mouth away from Frost, her hand still clutching his shirt; his hand still gripping her ass.

"Maura! Um... hey?"

Jane bursts into a fit of laughter, earning a glare from Frost.

"We'll, uh, let you two…. continue," Jane says in tone full of snark. "Come on, Maura." She turns to head back to the front of the house. It takes Maura a moment, but she's eventually able to pull her eyes away from her friend and follow Jane.

When they reach the sidewalk and start walking, Jane notices that Maura keeps fidgeting and looking back at the house.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing," Maura pauses, not wanting to risk another hives outbreak. "I know he's your friend and I don't mean to sound rude, but is she ok? I mean﹣" she shakes her head, feeling like she's saying everything all wrong. "﹣is it alright to leave her with him? I'd feel horrible if anything happened."

Jane smiles, appreciating her concern. "Frost will make sure she gets home safe. He's a great guy."

Maura exhales a sigh of relief and resumes walking.

"You said he's your best friend?" Maura asks after a while.

"Yeah. We grew up together," Jane answers. "Actually, we're both taking criminal justice courses over at the community college. We're hoping to apply to the academy at the end of the year."

"That's quite admirable of you."

Jane shrugs. "I thought it would be, but now? With all the shit going on?" she sighs. "I just wanna do some good, ya know?"

Maura looks at her and Jane feels like she's being analyzed.

"I think you'll be one of the good ones."

Jane smiles. "Thanks."

They walk a few more blocks in silence until Maura asks, "did it make you jealous?"

Jane looks at her with a face full of confusion.

"Seeing Frost with Susie?" Maura expands.

"What? Why would that make me jealous?"

"Well I thought maybe, since the two of you are so close you might﹣"

When Jane understands what Maura is asking, Jane can't help but burst into laughter.

"Oh god, no. Gross! Me and Frost? Oh, ew. That'd be like making out with my brother!" She makes a disgusted face.

Maura looks a little embarrassed, so Jane decides to add, "and besides, Frost isn't exactly my type."

"Why not?" Maura asks curiously. "Based on what you've said about him, you both seem to have similar interests. And, he's very attractive. He sounds like he'd be exactly your type."

Jane nervously rubs the back of her neck. "He, uh… let's just say he doesn't have the parts I'm interested in."

"Parts?"

"Yeah, you know," she gestures vaguely in front of her belt buckle. "Parts."

Maura looks at her, utterly confused as she glances back and forth between Jane's face and hand before it clicks. She abruptly stops walking and turns to look at Jane.

"By parts, you mean his penis?"

"Shh!" Jane shushes, looking around before making eye contact with Maura. "Yes, that part."

"Why can't you say it?" Maura questions with genuine curiosity.

"I don't know… catholic guilt or something."

"Catholic guilt makes you unable to say pe﹣"

Jane stops her with a hand to the mouth.

"Stop saying it!" she says, voice full of mirth. "I'm not taking my hand off until you promise not to say it again. Ok?"

Maura nods.

"Ok," Jane affirms and slowly retracts her hand. Maura keeps her end of the promise until…

"PENIS!" she yells, voice cracking with laughter before running off in front of Jane.

"Oh my god, Maura!" Jane calls out, running after the woman. She catches up quickly thanks to the impractical heels Maura is wearing. "I can't believe you broke your promise," she says playfully.

"Technically, I kept it," Maura gets out between breaths. "You said not to say it again and I didn't. I yelled it." She smirks and Jane can't help but mimic the action.

"Nice one."

They continue walking in silence, both of them catching their breath until Maura abruptly stops.

"Oh."

Jane stops next to her, "oh, what?"

Turning to face the brunette, Maura replies, "I'm just now understanding what you meant."

"Oh," Jane echos. "Yeah." She glances around, still able to see the house a few blocks away. "Look, if it makes you uncomfortable I can just﹣"

She's cut off by Maura's index finger pressing gently against her lips.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable," she says quietly before taking on a sultry tone. "In fact, your friend doesn't have the parts I'm interested in either."

"Oh yeah?" Jane whispers against the finger on her lips. She feels goosebumps form on her skin as Maura replaces her forefinger with her thumb, gently swiping it across Jane's bottom lip. Jane watches as Maura nods.

When Maura looks up, the brunette is surprised to be met with such a dark, lustful stare. It excites her. Terrifies her a little bit, but mostly excites her.

As Jane dips her head and moves closer, their intimate moment comes to a sudden halt when a loud bark from a tiny dog makes them pull away.

"Shit," Jane utters under her breath before looking down. "Jo?" The little dog yaps back at hearing her name. Jane whips her head around to see her younger brother running towards them. "Frankie, what the hell?"

"Sorry," he says in a tone that would suggest he's not sorry at all. He glances between his sister and Maura, smirking. "Nice," he mouths.

"Shut up," Jane replies with a punch to his arm.

"Ow!" Frankie yells.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"Jo wouldn't stop barking﹣ she woke up Ma. Told me to take her out."

"Ma's up?" Jane groans, looking quickly from Maura to Frankie.

Frankie nods. "Yup. And you know what ma does when she gets woken up."

"What is it this time, cannoli or﹣"

"﹣zeppole."

"Ugh, so she's gonna be up at least another hour?"

"Mhmm."

Jane looks around, trying to think of a solution. "Oh!" She yells triumphantly, looking in the direction of the backyard.

"Come on, Maura," she says, reaching blindly for Maura's hand as she heads toward the back of the house. "Do not tell mom!" she yells to Frankie.

"Hey!" Frankie calls after them, "what's in it for me?"

"Me not telling Ma about where you really spent the night last weekend."

Maura glances over her shoulder at Frankie who stands dumbfounded with a barking dog at his feet.

When he doesn't respond, Jane yells, "yeah, that's what I thought."

"Where are we﹣" Maura begins to ask but is silenced by Jane's shushing.

"Did you just shush me?"

"Yes, now shh! I don't want my ma to hear us."

"Why not?" Maura whispers as Jane continues to pull her by the hand, steering her through the yard.

"Because she'll ask a million questions and want to know everything about you, who you're seeing, how we met... she'll talk your ear off."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Maura says thoughtfully.

"Are you kidding me? Don't you get enough of that from your own parents?"

"No," Maura whispers sadly, "not at all."

Jane pauses for a moment, saving her question for later. "Trust me. As a daughter of a nosey, Italian, loud mother, just trust me. So not worth the risk right now" She stops in front of a large oak tree. "Take off your shoes."

"What?" Maura asks, a little thrown off by the sudden topic change.

Jane points to the wooden steps that lead up to a large treehouse. Maura gasps when she sees it. "Don't want ya breaking a heel… or anything else for that matter."

Stepping out of her shoes, Maura turns to Jane, "did you build this?"

Jane nods. "Me and my pop﹣"

"﹣My pop and I."

"Oh whatever, grammar police," Jane teases. "Anyway, we built it when I was 11 as a 'father-daughter' bonding project," she explains with an eyeroll.

"That sounds nice," Maura says with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. She looks up at the structure, "it's really beautiful."

"Thanks," Jane replies. "Now let's get a move on before my Ma looks out the window." She points to the house with a light on in the kitchen.

"Ladies first." She gestures for Maura to get on the ladder.

Maura makes it halfway to the top when she stops and looks down. "Did you only want me to go first so you could enjoy the view?" she asks jokingly.

Janes gasps with mock surprise and places a hand to her chest. "I can't believe you would think that!" She laughs as Maura turns around and continues climbing. That leather skirt sure is something.

When Jane starts climbing, she calls out, "Ok I lied. Your ass looks amazing from this angle."

If Maura is surprised by the remark, she doesn't voice it. Instead she simply responds with, "only from this angle?"

Jane is pleasantly surprised by the banter.

"That thing would look good from any angle."

"I'm so glad you approve." Maura reaches the top and climbs into the treehouse. "It's so dark up here."

"One sec," Jane climbs in beside her, fumbling until her hand flicks a switch. The small interior is illuminated with a soft glow of battery operated twinkle lights.

"How romantic." Maura says, looking around the small square interior. She notices one of the walls is decorated with drawings. "Is this your work?" she asks, pointing to the crudely drawn anatomy parts.

"Ha! No, that would be my idiot brother's work."

"Frankie?" Maura asks and Jane suddenly realizes she didn't introduce them.

"Oh shit, sorry about that. I forgot to introduce you. But no, I mean, yes Frankie is my brother, but I'm talking about by other brother Tommy. He's a bit of a trouble maker. Just started high school and thinks he's hot shit," she explains with a shake of her head. "I swear, he's going to give my parents both a heart attack. If I wasn't here, I don't know what they'd do," she finishes and settles her back against one of the four walls. Maura takes a seat next to her, crossing her legs in front of her, skirt hiking up just enough to drive Jane crazy.

"You live at home?" Maura asks after they're both settled.

Jane turns her head to the side, trying to determine whether Maura's judging her or is just genuinely curious. She decides it's the latter.

"Yeah. I mean I know it's not really ideal﹣and certainly not great for my love life﹣but it's saving me a lot of money while I'm in school. And getting a home cooked meal every night certainly doesn't suck."

"Your mother cooks for you every night?" Maura asks, sounding shocked.

Jane nods. "Nothing makes my mom happier than feeding her 'babies.'"

"I don't think my mother has ever cooked a meal for me," Maura says, looking away from Jane and down at her lap. She smooths imaginary wrinkles out of her skirt. "We had a chef," she explains before Jane can ask.

"I bet that was nice," Jane says gently.

Maura shrugs her shoulders.

An awkward silence washes over them as they sit. Maura fidgets while Jane bites her nails.

"Jane?" Maura asks after a while.

"Yeah?" Jane glances over at Maura, noticing something in her hands.

"Have you spent much time up here recently?"

"Um, no? I haven't been up here in… years. But I think Tommy and his buddies come up here to sneak cigarettes. Why do you ask?"

"I don't think that's all he's smoking," Maura replies, holding up a small tin with the lid removed.

"That little… where did you find that?"

Maura points to the corner nearest her. "I didn't mean to snoop. I wanted to get a closer look at the design on the tin," she explains.

Jane reaches into the container and holds the poorly rolled joint between her fingertips.

"Finders keepers?" she asks with a glint in her eyes, clearly joking.

Maura, however, doesn't realize she's kidding and begins rummaging through her small purse. Jane watches as she pulls out item after item: bandaids, tweezers, wallet, sewing kit, flashlight…

"Why do you have all of that in your purse?" Jane asks.

"I'm pre-med. I like to be prepared," she answers simply and continues to sort through her things until… "Ah-ha!" She holds up a lighter triumphantly, offering it Jane.

Jane is momentarily confused until… "Oh!" She takes the lighter from Maura. "You thought I was serious?"

Maura's face turns red with embarrassment. "Oh. You don't want to…" she gestures to the joint.

"No… I mean, sure, yeah. I just, I didn't think you'd want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to?"

"Because you're… um… I don't know. You just don't seem like the type," Jane fumbles with her response. "And besides, as a pre-med student, I wouldn't think you'd want to."

"As a pre-med student," Maura echos, "I know the benefits cannabis can provide." She then takes the joint from Jane's fingertips and places it between her lips. Taking the hint, Jane holds the lighter up to the end of the joint, and flicks her thumb. Their eyes stay locked as Maura takes a long hit, exhaling smoothly.

Jane's mouth drops open.

"You seem surprised," Maura says, voice full of amusement.

"I am!" Jane laughs. "I thought for sure you'd at least cough or something."

Maura smiles at her and takes another hit before handing it over to Jane. "I spent a few summers in Amsterdam."

"Ah, well that explains it," Jane says sarcastically. Suddenly nervous, she brings the joint to her mouth and pauses. "Don't laugh at me if I cough."

Maura watches her. "You know, I'm surprised you were so easily persuaded, especially with you wanting to be a cop and all. Aren't you worried about a drug test?" she asks, suddenly feeling a little guilty.

"I'm not in the academy yet," Jane replies. "I've got time to be a little reckless." She takes another hit. "This is actually pretty good." She holds out the joint in front of her, examining it. "I'm surprised Tommy was able to get quality stuff."

Maura nods, but her eyes are focused on Jane's lips. She shifts a bit until she's resting her weight on her hip, body facing Jane.

"Blow me," she whispers. Jane chokes.

"Excuse me?!"

"You know," Maura says, oblivious to her innuendo, "when you take a hit and﹣oh here, just let me…" she takes the joint from Jane. "Now just open your mouth and keep it open. Not so wide﹣there. And when I blow, you inhale."

Jane watches as Maura brings the joint to her mouth, taking a long inhale and holding the smoke in her mouth before pressing her lips against Jane's. She exhales at a painfully slow pace.

Jane has never been so turned on in all her life.

Her hand automatically comes up to grip the back of Maura's neck and Maura shifts until she's straddling Jane's hips, pressing her firmly against the wall. When she's through with her exhale, smoke billowing around them, Jane whispers, "I think the term you were looking for is 'shotgun.'"

The sensation tickles their lips.

"Whatever," Maura whispers in return. She brings her free hand up to Jane's mouth, pressing her middle and index finger against her lips. "So soft," she says. Her words and actions slow.

Jane takes the joint from Maura's other hand and puts it back in the tin to cool. She trails her hands up the exposed skin of Maura's thighs, skirt now hiked up to nearly her waist. "So…" Jane begins to say against Maura's fingers as her hands move around and down. "...soft." She gives a firm squeeze to Maura's ass.

The sound Maura makes prompts her to do it again.

The fingers on Jane's lips slowly slide into her mouth and she looks up to lock eyes with Maura. Taking the hint, she and closes her lips around the digits and sucks firmly. Maura's mouth falls open as she watches﹣no, feels﹣Jane's tongue twirl around her fingertips. After a quick nip, Jane releases them with a 'plop.' Maura flattens her palms against Jane's chest, not once breaking eye contact.

"I think you should kiss me," she says quietly, voice a little groggy.

"Ok," Jane agrees, moving closer.

"Ok," Maura echoes, tilting her head.

There's a moment's hesitation before Maura says, "now."

And Jane's lips are on hers, both of them moaning at the eager press of their mouths. The high affecting them both with lips meeting just slightly off center, noses bumping, everything slow. Languid. Wet.

Maura is the first to introduce tongue to the equation, sliding hers along Jane's bottom lip before teasing her way in. Jane exhales loudly through her nose and roughly pulls Maura closer by the ass. She's rewarded with a thrust and a satisfied moan. Not one to be outperformed, Maura bites down on Jane's lip, making her yelp in surprise. It gives Maura the perfect opportunity to fill Jane's mouth once more.

When they finally break away after a long exploration, both are panting heavily, foreheads resting against one another. Somewhere along the way, Maura's hands had slipped beneath Jane's shirt and were now stroking taut muscles. Jane's hands still gripped Maura's leather-covered ass.

"God you're good at that," Jane pants.

"Mm, so are you." Maura peppers Jane's jaw with slow, gentle kisses. Jane's hands slip beneath Maura's blouse, fingertips sliding over warm, soft skin. The sensation causes Maura to arch her back and press their breasts together. They both moan.

Maura melds herself against Jane and rests her head in the crook of her neck. Her words tickling skin. "Everything feels so... extra... satisfying," she mumbles, "I don't know if it's the﹣oh, what's the slang word for it?"

"Pot?"

"Yes," Maura affirms, feeling Jane's laughter before hearing it. "﹣or if it's you, or a combination of the two but, wow."

"That good, huh?" Jane asks, feeling cocky.

"So good," Maura lifts her head from Jane's shoulder and and brings their mouths together again.

Wandering hands resume their exploration as the slick, smacking sounds of kissing fill the small space.

It's Jane who pulls away the second time and greedily drags her tongue along Maura's neck. Nipping at freckles and mapping them with kisses until she finds the ultra sensitive spot near Maura's pulse point. She opens her mouth and latches on, sucking gently at first, but when Maura whimpers and grinds her hips against Jane's, she responds with rougher treatment.

The repeated sighs of, "oh… fuck… yes," that escape Maura's mouth are barely audible as the pleasure and the high fog her mind. She feels Jane start to pull away, but quickly puts a hand to the back of her neck to hold her in place. "Don't stop."

"You're already starting to bruise, I don't want﹣"

"Mark me," Maura pants, "I don't care, just don't stop. Please, god don't stop."

With that plea, how could she?

So distracted by the sounds tumbling out of Maura's mouth and the hand on her neck; the press of a warm body against her own and the taste of skin beneath her lips, Jane doesn't notice the hand on her wrist, guiding it up Maura's thigh, beneath her skirt and...

"Oh!" Jane gasps as her fingers come in contact with warm, damp fabric. She feels Maura's entire body twitch at the touch. "Oh."

"Oh god." Maura squeezes Jane's wrist, pulling her closer, moving the fabric aside and﹣

"Wait," Jane says, stopping her hand.

"Don't stop," Maura breathes against Jane's neck, placing sloppy kisses on her skin.

"Maura," Jane struggles, it would be so easy to give in and make Maura come right there in her hand. "I don't... I don't think we should﹣"

"Why not? Aren't you enjoying this?" Maura husks, trailing her tongue against Jane's neck.

"That's definitely not the issue."

"Then why won't you just fuck me."

"Jesus," Jane grunts.

Maura grips her wrist once more, directing it, but Jane interrupts her again.

"Wait. Maura... stop."

At the tone, Maura reluctantly pulls away, sitting back against thighs. She brings her hands to rest on Jane's chest. She's flushed and breathing heavily, looking nervously at Jane.

"What is it? Why won't you..."

"You're high﹣ I'm high."

"So?"

"I know, I know. I just...it would be different if we were in a relationship or if we've know each other for more than a couple hours, " Jane explains. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"It's not like you'd be the first person to do so," Maura replies in a rush, leaning forward to kiss Jane, but the brunette turns her head to the side. Lips collide with her cheek.

"Whoa," Jane grips the woman's shoulders and gently pushes her back a little so she look at her. "What?" Her face switches quickly from turned on to extremely concerned.

Maura shakes her head and sighs, "not... I didn't mean physically. I just... sometimes I just..." Her voice cracks with emotion. She looks down at the space between them. "I just... it would be nice if someone﹣"

"Listened to you?" Jane offers gently and Maura's head tilts quickly to look at her. It's then Jane notices her unshed tears.

"How did you..."

Jane offers a smile. "I'm going to take a wild guess here, but does this...reaction," she says as she wipes away a lone tear, "does it have anything to do with that phone call you had earlier?"

Maura's eyebrows knit together briefly before remembering that Jane had been there for the call. Her mouth opens to respond, but a trembling lip prevents her from speaking. She pulls the quivering lip between her teeth and nods.

Jane brings their hands together between them, giving a gentle squeeze. The small act of comfort is Maura's undoing. Slowly at first, tears trickle down her cheeks and Jane does her best to wipe them away. When Maura takes a deep breath, a strangled sob escapes with her exhale.

The sight tugs at Jane's heartstrings.

"Come here," she says, pulling Maura against her until they're melded in an embrace. One hand instinctively rubs patterns on Maura's back while the other gently strokes blonde waves. "Shh."

She continues with the motions and whispers reassurances as Maura cries against her, body trembling. After a while, the combination of tears, breath and hair become too much for Jane's ticklish neck to handle. She starts to laugh.

Feeling Maura tense beneath her touch, she quickly says, "shit, sorry. I swear I'm not laughing at you﹣ if I hadn't smoked, I'd be much better at controlling it, but," she laughs, "it's so ticklish."

Maura breathes a small laugh against Jane's neck, causing her to laugh even harder. Maura pulls back, resuming her sitting position. "I'm sorry," she says quietly, wiping her hands across Jane's tear-stained skin. "God," she wipes at her own cheeks, "you must think I'm a mess." She reaches for her purse, pulls out a pack of tissues. She holds one up to blow her nose and dab the tissue beneath her eyes.

Maura covers her face with her hands, shaking her head. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Hey," Jane squeezes the woman's elbows, "don't be, alright? Don't. We all have our moments, some just come at weird times."

Maura lowers her hands and shares a smile with Jane. "Thank you."

"Do you want to talk about?" she asks hesitantly.

Before Maura can respond, they both look down at the sound of grumbling stomach.

"Uh-oh," Jane says playfully. "Does someone have the munchies?"

Her comment pulls an airy laugh from the blonde, who nods her head bashfully.

"Well lucky for us, my ma just made a week's worth﹣probably﹣of zeppole. Think you can be quiet?"

Maura nods again and gathers up her belongings before Jane helps her down treehouse steps.

xxxx

After successfully making it into the house, through the kitchen with a plate full of pastry and up the stairs without waking her parents, Jane now sits on her tiny twin bed, waiting for Maura to finish up in the bathroom.

She's thankful for the moment alone to reflect on the evening's events. When she agreed to go to the house party with Frost, never in a million years did she think she'd end up here﹣in her childhood bedroom with a beautiful girl, a plate full of fresh zeppole… high. Not to mention the almost-sex in the treehouse.

"Jesus," she sighs, rubbing her face and laughing at herself. What a doozy. Before she can think anymore about it, Maura emerges from the bathroom, looking sheepish and… adorable.

"You look good in my clothes," Jane says. "Not sure how that's possible," she gestures to the sweatpants and baggy v-neck.

Maura rewards her with a genuine smile and places her folded clothes on a chair near Jane's desk. "Thank you, again. For letting me borrow these and… well, for everything."

"Of course."

"Are you sure it's alright that I stay? I can still call a cab if you'd rather..."

"Don't be silly," Jane assures her. "Now get over here before your half of the zeppole gets cold."

Maura hesitates briefly before climbing into the small bed next to Jane.

Now that Maura is close, Jane can see that every trace of makeup has been scrubbed away and her eyes are puffy from crying. And yet, she still manages to look beautiful.

"Feeling better?" Jane asks, offering a ball of fried dough over to Maura, who accepts gratefully.

"A little. Thank you." She takes a bite of zeppole and lets out a small moan of satisfaction. Jane feels privileged to know what her other moans of satisfaction sound like... focus Jane!

She pops another piece in her mouth. "So... do you wanna talk about it? Or should I just shut up, eat my fried balls and let you forget about it?"

The comment, so absurd, makes Maura laugh, but she shakes her head. "No, I... I should really talk about it. That is, if you're still willing to listen?" She asks before finishing her bite of zeppole.

"Of course."

Maura brings her knees to her chest and leans back against the headboard. "I'm not really sure where to begin."

"Who was on the phone?" Jane offers her a place to start.

"My mother," Maura sighs.

"No shit," escapes Jane's lips.

Maura nods. "I'm sure I'm overreacting… it's not like this is the first time she's canceled plans on me, I just… my birthday is tomorrow and I thought, maybe just this once she'd keep her promise."

She turns to look at Jane who is watching her intently.

"My parents haven't visited me since I started my program here three years ago." She blinks away tears. "So by now, I really shouldn't be surprised, but...sometimes it just makes me feel like they don't care. Like I don't matter to them." Her voice cracks and she quickly wipes at her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she says again, "I'm overreacting."

"You're not overreacting," Jane assures her.

"I'm not?"

"Are you kidding? Of course not. Your parents are ditching you on your birthday. You're allowed to be upset." When she notices Maura's eyes welling up with tears, she adds, "You know what? Fuck them."

Maura's eyes widen before laughing at Jane's comment.

"I'm serious. That's… so shitty of them. And rude and selfish and﹣" she's ranting now, but can't help herself. "I'm sure they have some great qualities﹣I mean, obviously. They raised you﹣" she gestures to Maura, "but if they can't take the time to realize what a wonderful daughter they have, or even just make the time for you. Fuck 'em," she repeats. "I hardly even know you and I can't wait to see you again." She pauses to take a breath. "It's their loss."

The way Maura is looking at her melts her heart.

"Do you really mean that?" she asks.

"Which part?"

"You can't wait to see me again?"

Jane's can feel her face turning red. "Really? Out of all that, that's the one thing you take away?"

Maura smiles at her. "No, that wasn't the only thing. But it was the nicest. Not many people want to spend more time with me after meeting me."

"I don't believe that."

"It's true," Maura replies sadly. "Most people think I'm weird or too wordy or﹣"

Jane cuts her off. "You are none of those things."

They lock eyes and Jane can sense that if she doesn't lighten the mood, Maura will be crying again. She reaches for the plate with one piece of zeppole left and offers it to Maura. "Come on birthday girl, it's all yours," she says with a warm smile. One that Maura mirrors.

Before she takes the offered dessert, Maura squeezes Jane's other hand. "Thank you," she says sincerely. "For everything. I...I don't think I could ever express how much all of this means to me."

Jane squeezes back. "I'm just telling you the truth," she says with equal sincerity. "You're welcome, Maura."

Jane deposits the empty plate on her nightstand and watches at Maura pops the remaining dough into her mouth, chewing carefully.

When Maura swallows, she looks up at Jane who is grinning at her. "What?"

"You've got a little powdered sugar," she points to Maura's face, watching as the blonde brings her hand to the wrong side. "Here, just let me…" Jane brings left hand up cup Maura's face and gently swipes her thumb over Maura's bottom lip.

Their eyes lock.

"I'm going to kiss you," Jane says, leaning forward and tilting her head.

Maura nods and leans in to meet her. "Please do."

The kiss is sweet. Literally. Jane presses her lips against the corner of Maura's mouth, kissing away sugar. When she pulls back, Maura's eyes are closed.

"Again," Maura requests breathlessly.

Jane releases an airy laugh. "Hold on," she says reaching to cover their bodies with the duvet, "let me just…" she flicks off the light on her nightstand. "There."

Before she has time to say, now where were we?, Maura has rolled on top of her, eagerly pressing their mouths together once more. Jane's hands find their way to a familiar destination and squeezes, causing Maura to moan against her mouth. She takes the opportunity to curl her tongue along the roof of Maura's mouth.

Many minutes later, Maura pulls away, leaving them both with swollen lips. She rolls a bit to the side, allowing enough room to prop herself up on her elbow and look down at Jane. The way Jane looks up at her makes her feel beautiful.

"I was thinking," Maura says, breathing heavily.

"About?"

"What you said… earlier. About not wanting to sleep with me because it would be our first time. And you didn't want to take advantage of me because we were﹣are﹣a little high."

"Ok…I'm not really sure where this is going…"

"Well, since you've already expressed interest in seeing me again﹣and I certainly want to see you again﹣we've established that we want to get to know each other better."

"Right… ok… so you're saying…" her voice ends with a question. She has no idea what Maura is saying.

"I'm saying," her voice drops low as she slips her right hand beneath Jane's shirt, whimpering when her fingertips slide over warm skin. "I'm saying I think we should start to get to know each other better."

"Oh yeah?" Jane asks in an equally flirtatious manner, too far gone to even consider putting a stop to this.

"Mhmm." Maura kisses her neck.

"Well that depends."

The statement makes Maura stop her actions and look at Jane. "On?"

Jane rolls them, straddling Maura's waist and pinning her hands above her head. She leans in, voice hot against Maura's ear, "if you can be quiet."

Maura's entire body shivers, but keeps composed enough to repeat Jane's words, "well that depends."

"On?" Jane pulls Maura's ear lobe between her teeth.

"How skilled you are with your hands."

"Well in that case..." Jane whispers as her lips hover above Maura's mouth.

"… you're about to wake the entire house."


End file.
